Snowboarding is a sport that may involve descending a slope that is covered with snow or ice on a snowboard attached to a snowboarder's feet using a special boot set onto a mounted binding. While the sport of snowboarding generally involves movement of the snowboard across a slippery surface, there are times when a snowboarder may need to be at rest or stabilized at a stopping point, including, but not limited to, when the snowboarder needs to insert his or her boots into the snowboard bindings or when the snowboarder needs to remove his or her boots from the snowboard bindings. Indeed, a snowboarder may sometimes need to stop or be stabilized on a sloped area. Current snowboards, being primarily adapted to slide along snowy surfaces, fail to effectively or conveniently stop or stabilize a snowboarder.